1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing signal timings and more particularly, to such a method for recognizing analog-inputted video signal timings, which is utilized on displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, display recognizes video signals of analog input according to their horizontal frequency, horizontal polarity, vertical frequency, and vertical polarity, yet some of the inputted signal timing still cannot be recognized by using the technology involved in conventional displays in which it is possible that the inputted signal timing may share both the same horizontal and vertical frequencies, or even the same polarities in some occasion, resulting in signal timing recognition failure.
Moreover, in the prior art technology of display, to display information such as resolution, horizontal and vertical frequencies, and polarities via on screen display (OSD) menu; under circumstances when signal timing cannot be recognized, errors would consequently be displayed and cause inconvenience to users during operations.